1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus which captures, for example, a moving object, an image capturing control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-166304 discloses a technique of setting a main image capturing area to capture a moving object within the image capturing area in order to improve the quality of an image acquired by panning. In this patent literature, while the main image capturing area is exposed by a plurality of number of times, the background area other than the main image capturing area is exposed once, and a composited image is generated, acquiring an image in which the moving object stands still while the background is moving.